Video conference systems, sometimes referred to as videoconference, teleconference, telepresence, or collaboration systems, allow meetings between persons or groups of people at different locations. Video conference systems may include equipment configured to allow the persons or groups of people to communicate by at least simultaneous two-way video and/or audio transmissions. Additionally, video conference systems may allow participants in a session (e.g., a meeting) to converse via audio and/or video transmissions while sharing content, such as writing or drawing on an electronic whiteboard, and/or other such materials.
Certain video conference systems include endpoints that are equipped with multiple cameras and displays that are configured to capture and present, respectively, different video streams. Some endpoints may also track various participants, such as talking participants, and follow the tracked participants with a camera. The video streams can be classified as participant streams (e.g., video captured by cameras and containing views of meeting participants) or data content streams (e.g., whiteboard content). During some meetings, a data content stream may be displayed on a display together with a participant stream.